Elevator Truth
by spasticness
Summary: Jack and Sam are trapped in an elevator! can anyone get to them in time before sam bleeds out? will jack ever get to tell sam his true feelings? Read and Review Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He saw her walking down the hall, Sam. Her hair resting on her shoulders and he could't help but stare as she came nearer.

She was holding a case file and he was quite surprised because they had just finished one only about an hour ago.

"So i just finished the paperwork on the missing boy when i got news of a 32 year"...

Jack drifted off and thought about their previous little affair as some referred to as, but he thought it meant much more to him because it was the only time in his life that he seemed to be happy. He wondered if she felt the same... or if she still has those feelings...buried deep inside of her. He wasn't quite sure why he ended it with her, but he also knew he was being pressured by Marie and not being able to spend enough time with his daughters, hannah and kate. As he saw her standing there his eyes focused around her form the one that he had held at one point, it made him melt just gazing at her.

"Jack"

"JACK!!"

"Hmm what?"

"Are you feeling okay because it almost seemed like you were checking me out... but thats crazy." _right_?

"Huh oh yeah of course i was just really deep into thought." _thinking about you!_ he yelled out in his mind

"Right well as i was saying, they just got a lead on the case and Van Doren thinks we should head over right away.You coming?"

"Sure thing, let me just grab my jacket and we can go."

He slipped on his jacket which had been resting on the back of his desk chair. He was so joyous to have gotten an excuse to leave because his desk was piled with paperwork that he kept putting off. Divorce paperwork that is, every time he picked it up it made him think of all the memories with his ex which mainly involved her yelling at him about spending to much time at work. He put that out of his mind as he jogged off to the elevator where she was waiting for him.

20 Minutes Later 

The room was dark and Jack was in the corner on the ground laying on his side twisted in a strange position.

He looked around frantically at the square area and realized he was in an elevator. He hadn't even left the FBI building!

"uhh Sam?" He said barely audible. "ughhh". He perched himself up on his arm trying to get a better view of his current situation, as soon as he did so pain surged through his whole body. He must have hit the walls pretty hard when the emergency breaks kicked in. Thats when he glanced over and saw Sam on the floor of the elevator only about arms length apart from him on the opposite side of this tight area.

"Sam"? he got no answer. He crawled over to her side and sat up bringing her into his arms."Sam? sweetheart please speak to me".he shook her arm gently. _just say something that will let me know your ok. he thought to himself _

"Ughhhh"

Sam! i thought you were dead."

"huh! what happened". she asked and turned her body slightly. "ahhh"!

"Whats going on are you okay"! His hand glided over her rib cage when he felt something sharp bump his hand. His mind was screaming when he saw her side bleeding, something must have jabbed her and got stuck when they were being thrown against the walls like rag dolls.

TBC….

**I'm not sure if it's good but if it is send me a review cause thats the only way i'll make another chapter. and if it isn't then send a review saying how sucky it was and that i should never write again. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxx

_Oh god how could I have not realized it sooner. _Jack thought he was also contemplating how to get the shard of metal out of her side.

"Sam you're going to have to hold on. Ok? Sam?"

"Oo…k"

Jack had laid her on her back and stood on his knees over her. He undid his belt and gave it to Sam to bite down onto.

"Ready"? Asked jack

Sam shook her head up and down and Jack carefully rested his hand on her abdomen. He was nervous because the thing he hated the most was to see Samantha in pain.

He pulled on the shard trying to free it from her but it didn't want to come. Sam was groaning with pain through the belt.

Finally the piece of metal came out and Jack had to act fast to make sure Sam didn't bleed out. He threw his jacket on the floor because the heat was overwhelming now. Then he removed his buttoned shirt leaving him in his white t-shirt.

He balled up the shirt and pressed it against her stomach. He had to put pressure on it. He pulled Sam into a strong embrace with his back against the wall. He kissed her forehead to try and mollify her whimpers with his hand still pressed against the shirt.

Amazingly she was being pretty strong and trying to settle herself down. She finally relaxed and tried to focus on Jack's face instead of the pain.

She read his sincere look and saw how scared he was even though she couldn't see it from his exterior.

She buried her face into his chest and he and he did the same into her hair.

"Its going to be alright" Jack reassured her trying to reassure himself at the same time

"Why haven't they rescued us yet, what's going to happen" she was very calm but Jack could sense her fear and stress from the pressure he was pushing on her abdomen.

He took her face in his free hand and gently rubbed her cheek. "Im going to get you out of here Sam, you're going to be alright." Their faces were extremely close now and Jack closed off the little distance with his lips and pressed them against hers.

It was very gentle and Sam was quite shocked, but she didn't resist. With her left hand she held Jack's and with her right she grabbed Jack's neck and deepened the kiss.

Jack's fingers were now running its way through Sam's hair and trying to pull her head closer.

Ringgg!! Ring!

They both jumped suddenly and separated realizing what just happened. Jack then grabbed the elevator phone and answered it. He felt a little bit of stupidity for not trying to get a hold of someone before, but he was too preoccupied with Sam.

"Hello"?

There was static on the other line, but in the background he could hear to men arguing.

"We should just let them go, they don't know anything" (man one)

"Don't know anything! They've seen my face already, it'll be too risky to keep them alive." (Man two)

"I told you it was a bad idea to agree to pull off this "FBI" heist. This isn't worth what we are being paid. There are too many hostages…………

**i know omg it's a cliff hangar but hey come on what else am i going to do. once again the only way a new chapter is coming is if i get comments. that is if you even want to read another chapter. lmao**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's heart was now racing. _How could this have happened, who would want to do something like this? _These questions were running through his mind a mile a minute.

"JJackk… whhat… are wee going ta do". She was stammering and Jack knew that the loss of blood was taking a toll.

He had to get her out of this forsaken elevator.

He kneeled down next to her and gently touched her arm to get her to look at him. "It's going to be okay, but I'm going to have to figure a way to get you out of here. Okay?"

Sam gazed into his eyes and nodded her head. "I'll follow your lead."

Jack got up and paced around. Sam enjoyed this because it was almost funny and it took her mind off her wound for a while.

Then Jack suddenly look up at the ceiling and reached up trying to find a place to open it at. Then he bumped up part of the ceiling and jumped up so he was dangling on the side with his head just above the elevator where Sam couldn't see it anymore.

Sam was looking at him like he was crazy, but she understand what he was doing. It was the only exit.

He jumped down. "There is a ladder next to the elevator. If we climb up it it might lead to a way out. It's our best chance."

She got to her feet and Jack grabbed her by the hips steadying her and pulling her up towards him. He held her gaze and after what seemed like an eternity he looked up and asked her if she was ready.

She nodded. And Jack lifted her up by the hips while she grabbed the ceiling and struggled to pull herself up, but after a couple minutes of clawing at the top of the elevator and almost kicking jJack in the head she finally got her way up.

Now it was jack's turn. He took a deep breath and jumped up so once again he was dangling. Then he pulled himself up with ease. Which Sam was extremely surprised by.

"Are you okay". Jack asked as he got to his feet.

"Super". Sam said calmly, putting pressure on her abdomen.

"Hang in there, it will all be over soon. I promise."

He looked up. "I think there is a way out not to far up there. Do you think you can make it?"

"Here help me up." She said and jack did as he was told, but when he pulled her into him he kissed her passionately and she accepted by deepening the kiss, grabbing his head and pulling his lips closer to hers than was humanly possible.

Reluctantly Jack released. "come on lets get out of here."

Luckily the ladder was within reaching distance and Sam grabbed the bar, pulling herself on to it.

Jack waited till she was up about five bars then followed making sure he stayed close in case she slipped.

Because of Samantha's pain they took it slow.

They had made it about three-fourths of the way before Sam suddenly stopped and fell backwards into Jack……

**I'm like one of those people who are obsessed with reviews. So send me a review and tell me what you think about this story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in over a week, but I had two major projects for school and I went out of town for Easter and my birthday. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

Samantha fell back into Jack, but his grip was tight on the ladder, so he ended up catching her.

"Sam! What happened? Are you okay?" Jack's questions were non-stop, but he was just worried.

Sam's back was now to the ladder and she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face buried deep in the crook of his neck.

"Sam?" his voice now a little calmer, but you could still detect the fear.

Sam whimpered to let him know she was listening.

"We have to keep going".

Jack decided that the only way he was going to get her to safety was if he climbed the rest of the way with her arms wrapped around him.

She might have been heavy, but Jack's mind was more focused on what was going to happen if they ran into the men holding the building hostage.

"We're almost to the top. Just hold tight."

Of course Sam took this as a literal statement and squeezed tighter. At this point she would have done anything he said.

Jack had reached the top of the ladder finally and pulled them both into the small shaft which was about shoulder width.

He squirmed and wiggled around so he was on his back and Sam was silently lying on his stomach with her head resting on his chest.

After resting in this position for a minute or two, Jack continued squirming his way through the ceiling shaft with Samantha on his stomach.

Jack's arms were outstretched in front of his head and he couldn't see where he was going as he pulled himself through the tiny space when they suddenly fell through the tight shaft and into the rectangular room below.

Jack let out a yelp as he hit the ground and Sam rolled off him a couple feet away.

Jack groaned and rolled over to Samantha's side.

"You alright?" He murmured as he looked around the room on his forearms. He didn't get an answer, but he could see her steady breathing as her chest rose and fell.

"We are in the break room… I'm willing to bet we can find a medical kit in here."

He slowly found the strength to pull himself to his feet. Pain was surging through his body, but he didn't seem to mind, for Sam safety was his goal.

Jack opened a couple of cabinets until he finally found a small white box with a red cross on it.

He pulled it out and brought it to Sam.

Jack picked her up and set her down on a table in the tiny room.

Opening up the kit he pulled out a roll of bandage and antiseptic to clean the wound.

He lifted up her shirt just enough so he could see the cut. Then he poured a little antiseptic on a cloth on the table and dabbed it across the cut skin.

Samantha cringed at the burning feeling.

"I know, but if we don't clean it, it could get infected." Said jack

Sam clenched her fists as Jack wrapped the bandage around her waist.

"Come on stay with me." Jack had finished with the bandage and started caressing her cheek.

"Jack". She said closing her eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked in a calm tone.

She nodded and sat up so her legs were dangling off the table and Jack was standing directly in front of her.

Jack leaned into the table with his hands on the table on either side of her. His face was centimeters away from hers and getting closer until they heard a bang and came back to the realization of the hostage situation.

Jack grabbed his gun from his holster and brought it to his ear while slowly side stepping to the door.

He looked back at Samantha. "Wait here"………

**Read/Review- I promise to update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter while I go on a cruise for spring break. Sorry for bragging, but I'm just so exciting. YEEEEEEE!**

XXXXXXX

Sam started to silently protest, but Jack had already turned around and started to creak open the door.

He peaked his head out making sure to stay quiet.

His mind was screaming as he stared at his co-workers being held hostage.

Jack slowly crouched down and opened the door wider, hoping that it wouldn't squeak and he wouldn't get caught.

When the door was open he slowly crawled out into the room, oblivious to the figure behind him.

He cautiously crept closer to a nearby desk. Luckily everybody was on the other side of the room and didn't notice him.

Then he suddenly felt a presence from behind and tuned quickly grabbing the person and tangling his legs in theirs making it impossible to move.

It was then that Jack realized his stalker was Sam and quickly covered her mouth and held her tight around the waist not wanting her to alert the 'bad guys'.

Sam was on her back on top of Jack with their legs still entangled and quite shocked at how he could have mistaken her.

Jack shot his head up quickly and looked around making sure no one noticed. Then he hissed into Sam's ear. "What are you doing? I told you wait in the break room."!

Sam reached up and grabbed Jack's hand from her mouth. "I was worried and I wasn't about to let you go out here and get yourself caught. I would never forgive my…"

Jack's hand shot back up to her mouth and he shooshed her as they listened to the two men arguing and threatening the FBI agents on the other side of the room.

Jack shifted his body so he was now on top of Sam and he kneeled over her while peering over the desk in front of them. Sam rested her hands on his thighs on either side of her while she looked under the desk at Viv who seemed to be alright for the time being.

Jack was about to move off of Sam when he saw a gun on the desk. He grabbed it.

"I think if we time it right we can take them by surprise." After whispering this he handed her the gun. "Do you think you are feeling okay enough to handle this"?

Sam just glared at him and shoved him off her. "Okay, it's my turn to be the planner because your previous plans haven't turned out so greatly for me." She stated as she rubbed her lower back because of when they fell from the shaft.

"Alright, you go over to the right and I'll sneak over to the guy on the left. 'Kay"? She asked

Jack nodded and said, "When I say "now" we will both jump 'em".

Sam agreed and started to move into position. It wasn't the most well thought out plan, but they were about to find out in a second just how it would end.

the men continued threatening their friends while Jack crept quietly over to a pillar stationed over by the guy he was supposed to take out. Once he was behind the pillar, he slid his back up it. He was positive that one of his colleagues saw him, but he knew that they were trained what to do in a situation like this and wouldn't let the men know of his presence.

He took a deep breath and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead.

TBC

**As always please read and review. (I'm not sure if this chapter was okay or not. SO please tell me!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry for the delay. Here is the final chapter.**

Jack brought the gun up to the side of his head and clenched as if trying to bring himself to the realization that this actually _was _happening.

He then, peered around the pillar and waited up a couple of seconds until… "Now"!

Jack jumped out from behind the pillar and lunged at the guy head first. Jack's hands were outstretched in front of him and he wrapped his arms around the thief in mid air, bringing him to the ground.

All of their colleagues were cheering for Jack through their gagged mouths. Danny was even bouncing up and down.

Sam was now throwing her guy jabs and kicks to the stomach. The man's gun fell to the floor and with one final blow to the torso he went down. Sam was quite happy too because the guy wasn't even able to touch her.

Sam picked up the man's gun and threw it a couple yards away just in case he regained consciousness.

Jack and his guy were still on the floor wrestling and if this wasn't really serious and life threatening Sam would have wanted to get some popcorn and watch.

Sam decided to forget about that for now as she drew her gun. With all of the twisted and turning though, she was afraid she might shoot Jack.

Still rolling around Jack said gruffly, "give up, there's no way out of this."

The guy didn't give up though. He punched Jack clear in the nose and at the same time he kneed him under the belt. All of their co-workers winced.

Jack's nose was now bleeding and was in the fetal position with his hands between his legs and his mouth agape. "O…hhh…. You son of a…." Jack ducked his head getting ready for another blow.

The man just smirked but stopped when Sam came up behind him and hit him over the back with the back of her gun.

"you okay down there." Sam asked

"yeah, I think I'm just going to lay here for a while though."

Sam turned around and walked over to Viv. She quickly discarded the ropes from her hands and did so with her other colleagues.

Danny came over to Jack and helped him up into a chair. "So who do you think would plan something like this."

"The real question is will they try it again?" Jack sighed

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please comment and tell me if you did.**


End file.
